Over the past four decades, the semiconductor industry has continuously sought to increase the density of integrated circuit components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, inductors, etc.). For the most part, improvements in density have come from reductions in feature size, allowing more components to be formed within a given area. As the density between integrated circuit components increases, isolation between components becomes increasingly important. One approach for isolating components is to use shallow trench isolation (STI) regions.